Above the Surface
by sg11985
Summary: What should have happened at the end of BtS.


Title: Above the Surface  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Four  
Spoilers: Beneath the Surface  
Categories: Missing Scene, Romance  
Pairings: Jack/Sam  
Rating: PG13  
Content Warnings: Mush!!! Tiny winy little swear word.  
Summary: What should have happened at the end of BtS.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 27KB  
Authors Note: I was feeling a little sappy...this was the result!! This is my first attempt at fan fic so...be gentle!! Feedback appreciated!!!

14/04/2002 (I am re-publishing this, as all it was doing was sitting on my hard drive unread, so I hope you enjoy!!)

SGSGSGSGSG

"So, Colonel."  
"Major," he said aloud, gently reminding himself of her rank.  
"That bald man you were trying to remember."  
"General Hammond. It's all coming back to me now."  
"Yes sir."  
Was that hesitation, disappointment, sadness I hear in her voice? Whatever it is I hear, that one single word tears my soul into shreds where I stand.  
"Sir," I repeat, holding her gaze until she pulled away slightly.  
"Yes sir," she mumbles, with a slight nod of the head, reinforcing what we both know.  
As she looks back up to my eyes I can tell all she wants to do is leave what could turn into a very difficult situation for us both. I'm just about to give her the way out when I notice something.  
"Whoa, Carter, you got a little bit of smutz on your nose there."  
Well, I couldn't let her walk back through the gate to the General looking like she'd just wrestled a pig in a mud bath, could I? She tried to look down her nose and rub it off.  
"Gone?" she asks.  
From the big grin on my face she knows it hasn't. I grab a bit of rag out of my pocket. I'd used it to clean up some valves today, but it was clean enough to wipe a bit of dirt away. I take a couple of steps towards her but still maintain a little distance. Rubbing away at her nose, I try to focus my gaze on the spot I'm meant to be looking at, but I'm pretty unsuccessful. Her sapphire blue eyes are looking right up at me. Resisting my own better judgement, I let my own eyes stray to hers and unconsciously stop rubbing with the rag. As I look deep into her soul I know she wants the same thing I do - each other. Carefully I reach up and brush a little stray piece of hair away from her face, letting my hand linger and then move down to touch her cheek. I know I shouldn't be doing this...but we've just gotten so close over the past couple of weeks, when we were Jonah and Therra. Sam knows it to. She covers my hand with her own and closes her eyes just for a second.  
"Sir, we'd better go," she says, barely above a whisper looking back to my eyes.  
"Yeah," I whisper back, although neither of us makes any attempt to move. Before I know what I'm doing I'm moving closer to her.  
"Sir," she begins but I cut her short by placing my fingers over her lips.  
"Shut up Carter, that's an order," I say with an air of humour, hoping it'll relax both of us. I lift my fingers away and place my hand gently at her waist.  
"Yes sir," is her soft reply, telling me she's OK with what is about to happen.  
We instinctively move closer together as if joined by some invisible bond. As our lips meet I can't even remember closing my eyes, but I'm glad I did cause it's allowing me to focus all my attention on the way she's making me feel. Her soft lips caress mine as draw her nearer to me, pressing her as close to me as I can. As the seconds pass I find myself totally drugged on her scent, touch and the way she feels. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a fairly loud cough from behind me. I feel myself jump and break our kiss, but I don't let her go. With a quick glance into my eyes, she looks over my shoulder and then back to me. I interpret the silent words she mouths at me. Janet. Crap. I hear her speak from the doorway.  
"Ahh, guys, everyone else has left, so we need to get moving."  
By this point I'm fighting back hysterics about the whole situation, so Sam answers on my behalf.  
"OK Janet, we'll be right behind you." She's trying to keep a straight face and not really succeeding.  
"OK," Janet replies. I can hear her boots thumping on the ground and fade away as she leaves us alone once more. Sam takes a step back from my hold.  
"Geez sir, don't make it too obvious will ya?" she throws at me almost in giggles again.  
"What? Me?" I feign innocence.  
"Yes you! Going all giggly like a girl in front of the woman who's gonna stick needles in your butt later!"  
"Oh, you'll pay for that one, Carter," I tell her in a gentle threatening voice. I reach for her again, pulling her back to me by her waist.  
"So, Colonel, what will my punishment be?"  
"I think your gonna have to let me think about that one for a little while," I answer her with a smirk. In a whisper she replies,  
"Let me help you think".   
Before I know what's happening she's kissing me again and it's even better than the first one we shared. After a minute or so she pulls away again.  
"Did that help at all?"  
"Yeah, you could say that. I'll let you know your sentence tonight. My place. 1900 hours?" The last part of my sentence comes out as a tentative question.  
"Whatever you say sir".  
She quickly leans up to kiss my cheek and then walks past me out the door and around the corner. I'm left standing there, but I'm no longer alone. I slowly turn and follow her through the corridor that leads to the Stargate, knowing that from this point on things will no longer stay hidden beneath the surface.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

That's it!!! Finito!!!!! Hope you liked it, and remember, be gentle with me!!!


End file.
